Dreamworld
by YellowShadess
Summary: Booth is hurt saving Brennan. When he is thrown into a dreamworld he must fight his emotions to get out. Set in early season 5


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a new story. When Booth is hurt saving Brennan he is thrown into this dreamworld where he must come to some realizations in order to wake up. Set in early season 5.**

* * *

"BONES! GET DOWN!" Bullets flew past the partners as the gun fight began. Booth pulled Brennan down behind a discarded metal table as he tried to devise a plan while shooting at the maniac who was trying to kill them. He pulled a gun out from his ankle holster and handed it to her.

"Bones, on my count we'll get up and start shooting." She nodded and waited for his countdown to reach 1. They both jumped up and started firing at the mad man. The psycho took one look at Brennan and aimed his gun at her chest. One shot rang off as the bullet began traveling to take down the anthropologist. Booth saw this and tackled Brennan before the bullet could harm her. He fell on top of her in an effort to shield her. After he figured that she was safe and not hurt he tried to get off of her but failed to get up due to the searing pain he felt on the left side of his ribs. All he could do is roll off of her and lay on his back. He heard the distanced cries of her calling for his to stay awake. Everything was blurry and all he could make out was the shape of her face and her beautiful blue eyes. Her face backed away and he heard shots begin to ring out as he faded away. The last thing he heard was Brennan crying for him to stay with her. The pain became unbearable and he slipped into unconsciousness...

 _..._

His eyes shot open and he sat up rapidly. He was in bed in a dimly lit room.. a bedroom. Not his though and not Brennan's. The room was bigger than his and hers in their respective apartments and they were both decorated differently. He looked on the night stand and saw an alarm lock that read 9:53 am. He gently got out of bed and began exploring the room. He saw the dresser was littered with her jewelry and the items he kept in his pocket; his GA chip, dice and some loose change. He saw pictures set up on there as well, pictures of them from throughout the years as partners. He slowly made his way out of the room and into the hallway. He spotted stairs at the end and descended down them. He saw the front door at the end and a large entry way. He looked into the entryway and saw a large living room all set up with beige couches and a TV set up to the side. He made his way further into the room and saw a dining room table and past that was an open kitchen. He surveyed the room and spotted a woman sitting at the island in the kitchen. He recognized her and immediately felt relief,

"Bones?" The woman turned at the calling of her name and smiled,

"Booth. You're awake." She smiled at him and gestured for him to come over to her,

"Bones, whats going on? Where are we?" He asked. She shook her head,

"Its more like where are you. I know exactly where we are because I've always been here." He crossed the entryway into the kitchen and stood across from where she still sat,

"What are you talking about?" She sighed and spoke,

"Booth, do you remember what happened?" He shrugged slightly,

"I remember chasing after Carter but thats it. What happened?" She inhaled deeply and spoke,

"You were shot. Carter had a gun and began firing at us. We began fighting when he aimed to shoot me. You jumped in front of the bullet and saved me." She took his hands into hers and smiled. He smiled back,

"I will always protect you. No matter what. That doesn't explain why I'm here." Still holding his hands she spoke,

"Booth, this is going to sound crazy but you are in a dreamworld. When you were shot you slipped into unconsciousness and was sent here." He looked at her like she was crazy. He let go of her hands and stood up straight.

"Bones, what the hell do you mean? A dreamworld?" She nodded,

"Yes, a world that you want to become a reality. Tell me, do you recognize this house?" He looked around and shook his head no, "Some parts of this house are things you want in your dream home paired up with things you saw in that home magazine you found hiding in my desk drawer a couple of days ago when you were waiting for me to go to lunch." He looked around and nodded softly. He looked back at her, "Also, do I look different to you?" He looked at her sitting form and noticed that she filled out more on top and in her face,

"Well... you've gotten slightly bigger- I mean you're not fat but you've definitely put on some weight. Not that thats a bad thing!" She smiled at his rambling about her appearance,

"You can say it. My breasts are bigger and my face is fuller. Would you like to know why?" He nodded. She got up off the stool and showed her full form. His eyes widened at the protruding 6 month baby belly. He was speechless.

"You're..." She nodded,

"Pregnant? Yes, I'm am. I don't know why you're surprised. This is your dreamworld. This is what you want." He stared at the bump then back up at her eyes. He was speechless for a few moments,

"Yes... this is what I wanted. You and me together sharing a home and having children." She then put her hands on her hips,

"So, whats taking you so long?" She asked. He looked at her confused,

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes,

"Come on Booth, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why haven't you told me how you feel? Oh wait, you did but then put that lame 'attagirl type of way' right after. Why did you chicken out?" He rubbed his face and spoke,

"Because I saw the look on your face. You looked horrified. I needed to save our friendship so I made an excuse. It was stupid but that was not the right time. I know you don't like me like that though so its useless." He bowed his head in shame. She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, drawing his gaze to meet hers,

"How do you know that? What makes you think that I don't feel the same way? Have I expressed this to you?" He thought for a moment,

"Well not directly but-" She backed away and had an angry expression,

"But what? You can't know my feelings unless I tell you them. i have never expressed to you that I do not love you so why do you assume that?" He tried to find the answer but he came up blank. He ran his fingers through his hair and spoke,

"Okay, Even if you do love me you deserve so much better than me. All I'll do is let you down." She was getting frustrated. Trying to keep her cool she spoke once more,

"What evidence do you have of that?" He looked at her confused,

"What?" Placing her hands on her hips she repeated her question,

"What evidence do you have? What can you tell or show me from our past that concludes that you will let me down?"

"You are amazing. You are smart and kind and you deserve everything in the world and I can't give you that! You deserve so much and I fear that I can't give you that." He sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands. She walked towards him and sat next to him She placed a hand on his back and began soothing him,

"Booth, What do you dream of?" He blushed slightly,

"Thats a little inappropriate Bones." She giggled at his joke,

"I mean your nightmares. What do you often get nightmares about?" He thought for a moment,

"I often relive some moments from war but what does my nightmares have to do with me being good enough for you?" She shook her head and spoke,

"Booth, I am a rendering of your mind. I know what you've dream about over years and your nightmares have contained somethings over the past five years. I need you to tell me, what is your biggest nightmare?" He sighed deeply and put his head down once more,

"I often have nightmares about me not being able to save you. I am your sworn protector and it makes me sick thinking that one day I could be too late." She rubbed his back once more,

"There is your answer. You want to protect me. You know I have never had someone like that before. A true love is someone who stands out from the people around you. You stand out to me as the person who would give their life for me. The fact that you just jumped in front of a bullet for me, and it wasn't the first time, shows that you are whats best for me. No one will protect me like you do and that is someone I need in my life; someone who genuinely cares for and looks after me. You are good enough for me." He looked up at her and surprised her by kissing her. Once they broke from their passionate kiss he rested his head on her shoulder,

"What do I do Bones?" She sighed and spoke,

"You need to tell me how you feel. You need to get out of the mind set that I don't love you." He looked into her eyes and spoke,

"How do I do that?" She shrugged,

"Thats up to you." They sat in silence for a moment, Booth spoke up after a while,

"Explain something to me. How am I fighting about my feelings with you when you are just a creation of my own mind?" She looked at him and smiled,

"I am that part of your brain that is constantly yelling at you to do something about this. I've been wanting us to be together for almost six years now. This is my way of showing you what you could have if you actually man up and tell me how you feel." She slapped him on the shoulder playfully. He laughed slightly as he rubbed his arm,

"I don't know how to tell you Bones." She took his face into her hands and looked into his eyes deeply,

"You'll know when the time is right. If you explain rationally and help me through the fog I will say yes. You have to wake up though." He sighed,

"Wake up..."

"Wake up Booth. Please wake up..."

 _..._

"Please wake up Booth. I-I need you. Please don't leave me." Brennan sat at his bedside and cried her eyes out. It's been a full day since he risked his life to save her. The doctors says the longer it takes for him to wake up the less chance he'll have to stay alive. She laid her head down on his mattress, held onto his hand and cried.

Booth opened his eyes slightly. The light was to bright which resulted into a groan. She looked up and saw him struggling to wake up. She jumped up and took his face in her hands,

"Booth! You're awake. Relax and open your eyes." He calmed down and opened his eyes to see her blood shot, tear soaked blue eyes looking back at him,

"...Bones..." He whispered. She gasped in happiness and hugged him softly,

"You're awake! I thought I would never see you again!" She felt him shake his head and she pulled back,

"I'm always here Bones. I'll never leave you." She began crying once more and collapsed onto the chair. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

* * *

"No! No!" She exclaimed after pushing him away from the amazing kiss,

"Wh-Why?" He held onto her arms as she fought tears,

"You thought you're protecting me but you're the one who needs protecting!" He was confused,

"Protecting from what?" She dropped her hands from his arms,

"From me. I-I don't have your kind of open heart." He shook his head,

"You're wrong. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. I don't need protection from you. I need you. Just give it a chance. Thats all I'm asking." She shook her head,

"What happens if things fall apart? I can't lose you Booth. It'll hurt 10 times more than me saying no right now."

"Wait Bones, just hear me out. You know when you talk to an older couple and they have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years its always the guy who says I knew. I knew right from the beginning. I'm that guy. I knew." She shook her head,

"I am not a gambler, I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how." He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes deeply,

"I don't want you to change. I love you how you are. You are amazing. You are smart and kind and you deserve everything in the world and I want to be the one who gives you that. I love you Bones." She looked at him in amazement,

"You-you love me?" He nodded and smiled softly. She grabbed his torso and pulled him closer, his hands still on her face,

"I-I love you too." He gave her the biggest smile and pulled her in for another life altering kiss. After they pulled apart when they needed air they stared into each others eyes,

"Hi." He said with a huge smile,

"Hi." she smiled back, He took his hands from her face and took her hand,

"Come on, lets go eat." She smiled and nodded in agreement. They walked down towards the parking lot of the hoover building, going forward with their lives together.

* * *

 **Thats how I wanted the 100th episode to go. In m opinion Booth completely messed up. He loved her the way she was but didn't tell her that she didn't need to change. W.e. they are together now living happily ever after with their three kids. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Check out my page for more Bones stories and I'll see ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
